A fiber optic connector generally comprises a housing and a fiber optic ferrule mounted in the housing. The fiber optic ferrule has a ferrule and an optical fiber inserted into a bore of the ferrule. A front end of the optical fiber protrudes from a front end face of the ferrule by a predetermined distance. The optical fiber is fixed in the bore of the ferrule by an adhesive filled in the bore of the ferrule.
After the optical fiber is fixed in the bore of the ferrule, the front end face of the fiber optic ferrule is processed. The processing of the front end face of the fiber optic ferrule generally includes polishing the front end face of the fiber optic ferrule, cleaning the polished fiber optic ferrule to remove the polishing powder from the fiber optic ferrule, drying the cleaned fiber optic ferrule, and wiping the front end face of the dried fiber optic ferrule to remove dust from the front end face of the fiber optic ferrule. The processing of the fiber optic ferrule is generally performed manually and is therefore inefficient. Furthermore, the fiber optic ferrule is easily damaged during manual processing.